Ghosts and Gears
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: Secrets can't be swiped away from everyone's eyes, dormant powers won't stay hidden forever, and peoples past comes crawling back whether they remember it or not.
1. Ghost and Generator

= = Ghost and Gears = =

* * *

Rex huffed, wiping blood off his chin. The red fluid simply slides down the mental of his generated fist. It would have been easier using his sleeve; and look cooler too. But he couldn't risk letting down the protection his giant metal limbs provided, and really having the three strongest members of the pack surrounding you, trapped in a providence facility of some kind. He really should of listen to that briefing more closely, then maybe he would know if all of this was worth the beating he was getting.

0=0=0=0

slammed her hands down on the control panel, "what do you mean… why won't you let us send anyone in, Rex needs our help!" she growled angrily. White glared down at her from his screen "he can't" a woman said entering the systematize room, Holiday turned her heated gaze on the woman instantly noticing her arm in a sling and a Blue jacket hanging on her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary, Miss. Generiert" White Knight stated not questioned.

She waved her good arm at him, which noticeable scratches and patches "I ahm fine"she said in a German accent that the doctor had just noticed. The Woman had short brown hair clinging to her face, and piercing blue eyes, with a bandage under the right one. "No vne cahn entah or leave the building nov"

0=0=0=0

Rex tossed himself to the side, avoiding Biowolf claws as he lunged towards him, before quickly swatting away the crystals that shoot towards him on his right. Damn he needed to get out of here, going against BioWulf, Skalamander, and Breach was one thing, but fight in a room that was pretty much a giant metal box, probably the size of a freaky football field. That he couldn't even punch through; because he tried a couple of times already, and that only ended up hurting himself.

There was only one way out, a set of giant doors that were bent and broken in and it would have been easy if Breach wasn't guarding the door, whom kept porting him back into the far end of the room every time he even got close to the door. All of this didn't even make any sense, had he really ticked them and beat them one too many times and they wanted pay back?

0=0=0=0

"Zhe moment enemy broke into project GD2_0_4's contahining unit, zhe entiah building gone into compete lock dewwn, no vne cahn get in or oewt. I doubt yer boy can even break ayny of the security valls." Miss. Generiert explained almost sounding proud by that fact, which only ticked Dr. Holiday off even more.

"What is project GD2_0_4?" the doctor asked trying to keep her composure.

"Classified" the Woman and White Knight said, which made Holiday inwardly growl, but decided to push for answers later.

"There has to be some way, a protocol for releasing the locks" Doc. Holiday asked, knowing there just had to be some way to get Rex out.

"Nope" the woman said with a shake of her head "coewldn't risk hahving suk a zhing as zhat"

The Doctor was about to question the woman, but a side screen popped on and she turned towards it, a spark of hope in her eyes, only to be surprised and disappointed by who she saw. A girl probably not any older then Rex, with long moon white hair, blue shades over her eyes, and an oddly modified Providence grunt suit.

"Project GD2_0_4 is secure and is being transported as we speak" The girl said her mouthed covered by the upper part of her suit.

"Why are you not accompanying project GD2_0_4" White growled, glaring down; most likely at the girl on one of his own screens "your job is to stay with it".

The girl stayed silent for a moment, Holiday couldn't read her face covered by the suit and her glasses, "I'm going after Agent Generator" She stated before the screen flicked off.

White Knight looked like he was fuming, but was surprisingly not shouting orders to stop her. Which raised a few red flag for the Doctor, but once again decided to push it aside… for a more pressing matter.

"I thought you said no one could get in or out, once the building was in lock down?" Doc. Holiday questioned the woman next to her.

She glanced at the doctor before looking back at the screen that the girl was on only moments ago with a smirk sliding over her mouth "Ghost is excepkon"

0=0=0=0

Rex was tossed and thrown against the stupidly too hard for their own good walls. Using his sword arm to keep him from falling to the ground. He was spending so much time trying to protect himself along with getting slammed and tossed around, he couldn't for the life of him get a good hit in. He raised his sword defiantly at Biowulf and Skalamander, as they took their time approaching him knowing he was trapped. "I hate to ambit it, but I could really use some help right now" the EVO hero said hoping somehow the cosmos or something would hear him, and six would pop out of nowhere and save him, Bobo fallowing close behind guns a blazing.

The room suddenly became pitch black as all the lights went out, and Rex groaned "this wasn't what I meant"

There was some coughing coming from the other side of the room before a thud could be heard.

"Breach?" Skalamander called out with no answer. Suddenly shots were fired from the side of the room aimed towards the two pack members, giving short spurts of light through parts of the dark room. Whoever it was, managed to get a couple of hits on the two before the lizard evo shot crystal back at them. Rex heard the too familiar sound of piercing mental as the guns were ripped through. Biowulf must have jumped towards them as the next thing he knew the room was filled with faded blue light, sparks out lined the wolf's form, howling in pain. Rex guessed the person was electrocuting him with a high end tazer or a shock rod, but Rex couldn't tell with the angle he stood from; Biowulf blocked his view.

Seeing Skalamander head towards his ally to help, Rex decided to actually move while he had a chance and change his arms into his metal fist. Charging towards the lizard, Rex activated his spinning fist, and punched the crystallized EVO as hard as he could, sending him flying into the shadows of the room hearing a crunch and loud whamp sound. Rex smiled triumphantly, finally getting a really good hit in. The blue electric light quickly faded after, followed by the thump of what Rex guessed was Biowulf hitting the ground.

"That will not keep them down for long" a girls voice said, a hand was gently placed on his forearm.

He knew this girl must have been the one to help him, he deactivated his metal fist. She wasted no time, quickly tugged him forward to guild him through the dark, but it was a little too quick for his tired and bruised body. On his third step he stumbled forward, the mysterious female rescuer catching him. From the way she caught him, Rex discovered that his ally was shorter than him, possibly even a bit more then Noah.

She shifted his and her own bodies around so his arm was now draped over her shoulder and her arm around his waist. "Hold your breath and keep moving" she directed and Rex was honestly too tired at this point to question her.

He took in a deep breath and held it, the girl then practically dragged him forward as they swiftly raced through what felt like a cloud of smoke or gas he couldn't tell in the dark. They kept moving forward until they hit a hallway dimly lit by emergency lights, Rex taking a deep breath now that they were in the clear.

Now that he had some light he glanced over at his rescuer, although it was hard not to since she had bleach white hair, honestly he was surprised it hadn't glowed in the dark, and judging by her black and white suit she must have been with providence.

"Can't we slow down a little?" Rex asked, she kept tugging him forward not giving him a moment to catch his second wind "I doubt the pack members are going to get back up that fast"

"We cannot afford to do such a thing" She replied not ceasing her forward pace in the least "The threat level 2 and 3 invitation EVO's may be out for the time being, but the threat level 1 EVO is still at large within the vaccinating, and I do not wish to encounter him"

Yup the girl must have been part of providence the way she talked "wait, Level one is the highest right?"

The girl glanced over at him seeming to just stare at him for a moment, though he couldn't be sure with those oddly bright blue shades covering her eyes, "Yes, a threat level one is the highest aspect when referring to how dangerous or destructive an EVO is."

Rex tripped over his feet a little, but the girl held his loss weight and kept him somewhat balance as she kept moving. "So that means Van Kleiss is here" he said with a slight growl, getting his balance back. The girls grip around his waist tightened when Rex said Van Kleiss, causing the EVO boy to look down at her.

"Yes" she said softly "and I fear if we are by chance found by him, I will not be able to give a proper offence and provide you adequate protection." She said her pace getting quicker, or his feet were getting slower.

Rex was a little insulted, she made it sound like he couldn't protect himself "Hey, I can prot…." A yellow light blinked on, the inside of the girl's shades "Down!" She cried diving both of them into the ground. A root shoot through the place they just stood, slamming and curving against the wall turning in mid-air and firing towards the two teens.

Rex's arm changed into his sword form and sliced through the root, his arm instantly losing its form after slicing through the root "see I can protect myself".

"Let's get moving" she said not sparing a glace over to Rex her eyes glued on the corridor where the root sprung from. Rex frowned as they both stood up together "Van Kleiss knows where we are now" Rex stated not asked and she knew it.

"We need to reach an outer wall in order to escape this place" she said moving them both forward, Rex doing his best to quicken his pace. "I've already tried breaking the walls in that last room we need a door" Rex said but seemed to be ignored.

"This way" she instructed as she guided him down a corridor to the left of them. "There" she said pointing to a wall with a thick sheet of metal covering what Rex could only guessed used to be a window. The girl practically dragged Rex forward reaching one hand out to the wall and not even four feet away the yellow lights within her blue shades went crazy. Roots broke through the vents along both the side walls, covering the wall they tried to reach.

They both were forced to back away, two roots sprung forward heading towards them. Rex tried to force his nanites to activate and change his arm, but it was taking more time than it usually did. The girl lifted up her free arm gun in hand as she shot the roots, splattering them on impact. Rex didn't know where she got the gun from.

More arrays of lights played across her shades and she up-bluntly let go of Rex, the EVO boy losing his balance as she spun around 90 degrees aiming her gun down the hall they just came from. Her other arm jerking downwards something slide down her very loosely open sleeves. A gun slipped into her hand, a twin to the one in her other hand, lifting it up and aiming it in her previous direction. Rex grabbed onto her shoulder catching his balance, her back now facing him.

"You look tried, Rex" A smooth voice echoed down the hall, Rex looked down the corridor as Van Kleiss walked towards them the dimly lit emergency lights shadowing his eyes. "Van Kleiss" Rex growled letting go of the Girl in order to slide into a more fight ready stance.

Rex tried to activate his sword but his arm only lit up with blue lines before fading. He had three tough EVO fights before he was quickly transported to this province building and it was finally taking its toll on him.

The Girl took a half step in front of Rex, the boy a little taken back by the protective action.

Van Kleiss laughed it was clear he was mocking them, "you can't protect everyone, little one" His eyes looked like they were glaring right through her "Now tell me where that beast is"

"Beast?" Rex said puzzled as the girl became a little tenser.

Van Kleiss spared Rex a glace "haven't you wondered what providence kept in that fortified room we broke into?" he question, the EVO finally thinking about what they kept in a room with such big doors and unbreakable walls by his standards. "You haven't have you" he stated with a dark laugh to his tone.

Rex growled and was about to take a step towards the pack leader, but quickly stopped and jumped a little as the girl's gun that was pointed behind them fired twice shooting two roots that tried to attack, think they were off their guard. Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes at the two, unimpressed that his distract and capture didn't work. The walls slowly being covered and consumed by the pack leader's signature roots, "Tell me where the beast is" Van Kleiss growled "it took much too long to find where you hid it, and even longer to prepare an attack, but somehow the beast still slipped through my grasp." The roots rose up behind him the tips point at Rex and the girl "I am losing my patience girl"

The roots crept closer to the two providence agents, Rex's arms glowing blue as he tried to activate his blade, with not much luck. The girl's fingers hovering over the trigger of her guns, small flashing yellow lights running over the inside of her blue shades.

"Tell me. Where is the BEAST!" Van Kleiss demanded, roots falling towards them the room was filled with a mirage of flashing lights, as the girl shoot in every direction destroying as many roots as she could as they bolted towards them. Rex finally getting his nanites to obey and his arm transformed into his blade form, slicing roots stopping them in their tracks momentary. The two providence agents were back to back defending each other's blind sides, but the tired EVO boy did not get them all and one root viciously cut his leg, causing his weakened body to collapse towards the ground. The girl on his back must have felt this, half turning and wrapping one arm around his midriff pulling him close, before everything went black for the both of them.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Pretty Please Review ^-^


	2. Left in the Dark

= =Left In the Dark= =

0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A boy stared out at a field pouting, the over grown grass coming up to just below his knees as he held them to his chest, he was sitting and wished the grass was higher so it could completely hid him.

"Rex" a man called out to him, he glanced towards the person, a scientist in a lab coat and the grass only touched about a third up the man's shins. He quickly looked away pouting more, and he could hear the man behind him give a big sigh. The scientist approached him standing next to him, the man's form easily towering over his small one. The man kneeled down next to him, and Rex stubbornly scudded away from him.

"Rex I know your upset" the scientist said, and Rex glared out at the field ignoring the man "but I brought you a present" Rex's head perked up hear that, glancing towards the scientist. The man revealed a bright yellow and red bouncing ball the size of Rex's head, handing it to him.

Rex took it feeling a big smile form on his face and lowered his legs so he could hug his new toy "Thank you Proffesor…"

Suddenly everything was a bright white light as Rex's eyes threw open, lifting and using his arm to protected his eyes from it.

"Rex" a cheerful voice said coming from his favorite doctor.

"Hey Doctor Holiday" he said drowsily, lowering his arm as she moved the light away "what happened?"

"We were hoping you could answer that" said a gruff unfamiliar female voice; Rex looked toward the voice across the room where he laid. The woman who said it sat in a wheel chair writing down some notes, and the girl that helped him lay unconscious on the med bed next to the woman. The part of her suit that covered her face was zipped down to her chest and the blue shade she wore was off too. Completely revealing her face and she looked about the same age as Rex maybe younger.

"Is she ok?" Rex asked trying to get up, but Doctor Holiday pushed him back down "Rex, she's fine and lay back down, your leg is still too damaged to walk on" she scowled.

"Oyer Ghost, has been threwgh muk worst" said a German woman that stood near the bottom of the medical bed, arm wrapped in a sling.

"Ghost… that's her name or code name?" Rex asked pointing towards the girl on the med table.

"Same thing to her" the woman in the wheel chair said putting a pen into her lab coat before rolling away from the girl on the table as she began to stir in her sleep. "Holiday, be a dear and make sure the green suite samurai doesn't jump the gun and attack Ghost" she said in a tone that was condescending towards Doc. Holiday.

Rex sat up glaring at the scientist, opening his mouth to defend his favorite Doc. When in one smooth motion Ghost opened her eyes jumped up into a kneeling position, a small white gun slipped from her left sleeve and aimed it at the nearest person, which happened to be the German woman. Just as quickly as Ghost moved Six took out his swords ready for a confrontation.

Though the German woman didn't looked fazed in the least, her piercing blue eyes gazed over the gun before looking up to the girl, the girls bangs covering her eyes from Rex's view. "Lost the tew primary guns ahd secondary ones" The burnet woman stated more than asked, as she pulled Ghost's blue shade out of her pocket and handed them to her. Ghost lifted her arm straight up slipping the gun back into her sleeve before taking the shades and slipping them over her face with one hand.

"Affirmative Miss. Generiert" Ghost said with a nod towards the woman, before looking around the room, scanning the surrounded area. The Woman in the wheel chair calmly piped up, she did not seeming to be fazed by Ghost previous action either "how did you lose them?" she asked pen ready to write on the paper.

"The primaries were lost during confutation with the Class 2 and 3 EVO members while retrieving Agent Generator within The Vault. EVO designation: Skalamander, his crystal counter attack pierced the two primary arsenal weapons, as such they were abandoned" Ghost explained sliding into a sitting position her back straight and proper as she gave an almost military explanation.

The scientist wrote all this down quickly she was about ask the next question when Rex bumped in "Wait, Agent Generator?" he questioned.

The silver haired girl turned her attention towards him as the woman in the wheel chair glared at the boy for interrupting. "It is your designation within providence is it not?" Ghost asked in return, seeking a confirmation or rebuttal.

"I guess on paper" Rex said with a awkward shrug, rubbing the back of his next it was odd having a girl that he assumed was around his age talking almost robotic like. "But I prefer to be called Rex" he explained, and he received a nod from the girl "then I shall referee to you as Agent Rex upon further explanations and greetings" she said, and Rex nodded in approval.

Ghost's attention was pulled back to the woman in the wheel chair, as said woman made an aggressively chough as she tapped her pen against her clip-board. "Now then may we continue" she said in a gruff tone using no restrain in hiding her annoyance.

"My apologies Dr. Goodwin" Ghost said bowing her form towards the woman in the wheelchair, but the doctor paid no mind to the apology and continued with the questions.

"And what happen to the secondary arsenal weapons?" she questioned, pen at the reading to write down the girls explanation.

"During Agent Rex and my course to escape we were confronted by Van Kleiss " the room tense some hearing that name "I used my secondary arsenal weapons during combat…" she feel silent as she searched through her memory.

Dr. Goodwin waited for her to continue, but when the girl did not talk again after a few moments the woman poked the girl in the leg "then what?" she said pushing the girl to continue.

Ghost looked as if she was still searching through the memory, but continued talking as order "Agent Rex went down…. I turned to catch Agent Rex, wrapping an arm around his torso and….I… I do not recall what happened next" she said her straight posture slouching as her shoulder slumped seeming somewhat trouble as she continued to try and rack her brain on what happened.

"Agent Generator do you recall what happened?" the woman in the wheelchair practically barked, completely disregarding Rex's preference in not being called that.

But any anger he held deflated when Ghost turned to him and asked "do you?" with a tone that was softer than what he heard so far from her.

"ummm… I remember my leg getting injured and me going down" he said crossing his arms looking down at the leg, just noticing the pain thumping through it when reminded of the wound. "…..and I remember you catching me… but…." He tried to think back on what happened during and after the fight, everything went black and then…

Rex bolted up right, making jump slightly from the sudden movement, his eyes widening as he realized "I remember…"

"Well what do you remember" said tapping her pen on her clipboard impatiently.

"It has nothing to do with the fight!" Rex growled at the woman, making the annoying tapping of her pen stop.

Holiday placed a comforting hand on his shoulder gaining his attention "then what do you remember?" she asked her voice soothing, calming him down somewhat, as Six approaching the two from the side, his closer presence also relaxing him some.

"Before…" he said simply before a small smile made his way onto his face "before… before I lost my memory… I saw a memory of when I was a kid" his smile growing.

"That's amazing Rex" said with a smile of her own, before it slowly turned to a slight frown "but… how… and why now?"

"Maybe if we can put together what 'happened' " Dr. Goodwin said, growling the last word making Ghost's gaze whip towards the doctor "then maybe we can figure that out as well" she finished.

"What are you withholding from us?" Ghost asked as her posture straighten again, making all the adults, but six, stiffen some.

"As of yet none of you have not told neither Rex nor myself, as how you were able to retrieve us" Ghost stated, glance at all the adults in the room as the realization hit Rex too. "Judging by all your reactions upon hearing that we confronted with Van Kleiss would mean that you had not rescue us from him… the technique you've been using to question us is to figure out the event before what…_happened…_" her eyes scanning over everyone, but Rex, possibly trying to seek answers that were not spoke.

"Six, Doc what… happened?" Rex asked glancing between the two, as the two of them looked towards the other.

"From all the reluctance to speak to us, something profound must have transpired and you've been trying to deuce through the two of use what occurred… In hopes of not telling us, you wanted to gather answers without tainting our perspective" Ghost concluded, going through her theory with what information she had. "Now that all who are present are aware that we fell unconscious, I request on both our behalves that you tell us what happen, the truth that you all are so unwilling to tell us" Ghost said keeping her voice steady, though her hand tightly clutched the bedding expressing uneasiness.

The room fell silent the loudest sounds came from the buzzing of machinery and the hum of the ventilation. The silence was suddenly broken by the rush of the doors opening as Bobo came in carrying a tray of Styrofoam cups yelling "I've got the coffe…" his voice died down once feeling the atmosphere of the room "ummm did I miss something?"

Rex looked towards his side-kick and asked "Bobo… what happened?" hoping to get at least a straight answer from him.

Bobo froze glancing around the room stumbling over a few words before suddenly saying "I think I hear something burning in the break room" before bolting out of the still open door. The door slide back close and the room became quiet again. Rex's shoulders slummed, when even Bob wouldn't come out and states the truth it had to be really bad.

Dr. Holiday sighed before squeezing his shoulder, Rex looked up hopefully, thinking she was going to tell him what was going on, and what they were hiding but instead "both of you need more rest" she said.

Rex tried to protest as Ghost's shoulder slumped "What you aren't going to tel-" "that's an order Rex" Hoilday said cutting him off firmly before sighing "we'll check on you two in an hour or so."

"Six?" Rex said turning towards the man in green, only earning a shake of the man's head and a "sorry Rex" before the two adults made their way to the door. fallowing suit as Miss. Generiert went up to Ghost patting the girl on the back with her good arm. "Proyect GD2_0_4 sahfe, rest for nov… yew will need it Vhite is still displease with yew" the German woman said giving the girl a small smile before departing the room. Leaving the two teens alone, they both were hearing the beep and click of the sliding door locking as the overhead lights dimmed till they were off leaving only the laps above their examination beds for light.

Rex lay down with a huff, squinting as his eyes were bombarded by the light he woke up to and turned the hanging light to face the wall instead. He crossed his arms glaring at the roof feeling left out and a little betrayed for everyone keeping a secret from him. Well at least he wasn't alone in this boat, he thought glancing at the girl who sat on her bed staring at the ground looking somewhat like she just lost a major fight or at least that's how he looked when that happened.

"So why's White mad at you?" he asked, seeming to snap the girl out her thoughts.

"I disregarded my primary objective, in order to retrieve you" Ghost explained looking towards him.

"So he's pissed you tried to save his biggest pain in the neck" he said with a huff, yep that sounded about right for The Head stick in the mud.

"Would not his sitting posture or the lack of activity couple with, what one could only guess as many hours of sitting, cause more strain on his neck, then the mental strain and frustration you cause?" she said tilting her head.

Rex just burst out laughing, not sure if she was trying to tell a joke in a roundabout way or was being serious either way when he looked at her next she had a slight smile. It faded away as the silence returned and she looked down at her feet wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So… what was your primary objective?" he inquired, not liking the silence anymore then her it would seem.

"To escort and protect project GD2_0_4" Ghost explained her heels absentmindedly tapping against the examination table she sat on, Rex just now noticing that she only wore socks right now.

"What's project GD2_0_4" he asked curiosity perking, but she looked away from him and with a sigh he said "Classified right?"

She nodded in confirmation before looking back at the Rex "may I sit with you?" she asked.

It wasn't what Rex was expecting and looked at her with a raised eyebrow but when she said nothing else, simply waiting for his reply he shrugged and said "sure" as he scooted over on his bed to give her some room.

She snagged the pillow from her bed before standing and making her way towards his bed. He notices that her steps wobbled a little, but she didn't look in pain so Rex figured it must have been from fatigue.

Ghost sat down next to his leg placing the pillow on her lap, Rex could almost visibly see her muscles lose their tension; she then spoke a small but grateful "thank you."

"Ah not a problem" he said with a shrug, admittedly it was nice talking to someone next to him instead of across the room, and seeing her relax a little help ease his own nerves.

"How is your leg?" she asked as her hand fiddled with the cover of the pillow.

"It hurts a little" he said looking down at said ligament as he twisted it a little, confirming himself that it still hurt "but I think it's healing all right" honestly he never got the chance to ask Doc. Holiday about it so he could only guess by the feel of it.

"That is good" Ghost said with a nod taking his word for it "I am still very perplexed on how we both achieved minimal damage upon subsiding into comatose state in the mist of combat with Van Kleiss" she said staring out into the empty room, rattling through the possibilities of what had occurred, but almost all things that came to her mind were improvable even with what little they did know.

That fact didn't sit very well with Rex either "yeah no way Van Kleiss would just leave us there, not after trying to dispose of me for so long and he seemed to need information from you…" something that Vanlice said clicked in Rex's head "wait the beast he was talking about, that's project GD what-ya-ma-call-it, isn't it."

Ghost nodded, that much she was comfortable with letting him know, and Rex did a mental fist pump getting it right. "Hey wait what about you" Rex asked eyes scanning over the girl.

She tilted her head and asked "I do not understand, what pray tell are you refereeing to?"

"You know" he said waving his hand at her "did you get hurt, are you ok?" he asked and she almost looked startled being asked that.

"Yes I am undamaged" she said watching as Rex relaxed hearing those words his waving hands resting on his chest with a sigh "Agent Rex, please do not distress yourself with my wellbeing. I am rarely inflicted by others assaults" she explained and Rex looked at her oddly.

"Did you just brag?" he asked she said it so straight he honestly wasn't sure, but his mental translation of her words sure sounded like a brag to him.

"My apologies Agent Rex, I did not intend to boast" she said with a bow of her head.

"Don't say sorry for something like that" he said with a sigh slapping his hand to his forehead, man if he said sorry for every time he bragged… he didn't even want to try and figure out the number of times he would apologize within a week. "And call me Rex" he added, it was a little wired being call Agent Rex by someone who was sitting on the same bed he laid on.

She tilted her head and Rex started to realize it was Ghost's habit when she didn't understand something "But I have been refereeing to you as such, Agent Rex" she said looking puzzled before a light seem to come on in her head "am I perhaps pronouncing your designation wrong?" she asked curious and somewhat eager in figuring what she had done wrong.

"No, no" he said shaking his head and crisscrossing his arms as he waved them back and forth "just call me Rex no agent in front, just Rex" he said briefly wondering if this girl was from another planet.

"Oh!" she said as it finally clicked want he meant "I understand… Rex" she said looking to him for approval.

"Good" he said with a nod, she gave him a small smile before looking down at her right arm twisting it face up and then down on the pillow.

She seemed to be having a silent self-debate as she looked at her arm "though I am not injured, there is some sort of lasting effect ailing my right appendage"

"What do you mean?" he asked popping himself up on one elbow so he could have a closer look.

She pulled up her loose sleeve revealing skin that was only slightly less pale then her white suit, showing Rex that she indeed had no injuries. "For some unknown purpose my appendage feels like it has an itch below the skin alongside a prickle and stinging sensation, though it is not the same feeling as with lack of blood flow" Ghost explained twisting her arm this way and that to show Rex all sides.

"So it feels tingly… but not in its fallen asleep kind of way" Rex translated looking at her arm, besides the sickly pale tone of her skin her arm looked fine "weird…so what did you do to it?" Rex then quickly corrected himself "I'm mean what do you remember using it before you know, before the mental blackout"

Ghost paused thinking for a moment "the last thing I recall using this particular limb was to catch you" she said examining the arm a bit more before pulling the loose sleeve back over her arm.

"Though I predict that my odd aliment is the least of our concerns" Ghost said shifting her siting position so that one leg was now bent on the bed, ankle sitting beneath her other leg that hanged over the side, elbow resting on the pillow in her lap as her head rested on her propped up hand.

Honestly it was the most relaxed posture he had seen of hers, but the way her body tense and the way her features looked trouble, made her look anything but relaxed.

"You're really worried aren't you" Rex stated more than asked, earning a nod and a soft sigh of a "yes" from the girl.

"Whatever had occurred… they consider us the culprits behind its happening" Ghost said gazing out into the empty room "it is the only clear conclusion as to their motives to withhold information such as this."

"Yeah I got the same feeling" Rex said with a sigh glancing to the door, the three people that were the closest to him, kept what he still only guess on happened and the longer the silent lingered the worst his thoughts became.

"Hey at least there's one really good thing" Rex said getting Ghost to turn her head to him as he sat up "No matter what kind of trouble we're in, at least we're not stuck in it alone" Rex told her with a big smile, she simply staring at him for a long moment.

Soon enough it seemed that his smile became contagious and she returned his smile with one much smaller than his, but it was genuine and that's what counted to the young hero.

"Yes" she said with a nod "this ordeal would be considerably less tolerable if one had to face the unknown happening unaccompanied" she said in agreement.

The two teens continued to chat with each other, both aware that the other was doing so to distracting them self and the other from the situation they were purposely left out of, and so their worsening thoughts wouldn't plague them.

0=0=0=0=0

Please Review =3


	3. So That's What Happened

A special thanks to Lil'pup and anonymous "Guest" for reviewing.

And another thanks to Apadgett for PMing me and reminding me that there's still love for this story.

0=0=0=0=0

Holiday leaned against the wall, Six simply stood in the middle of the hall. Both stuck waiting outside White's conference room. Dr. Goodwin the only one allowed in, for now.

"I don't like this" Holiday stated arms crossed glaring at the door that cut her off from hearing Dr. Goodwin's medical report on Ghost "what more are they hiding about her?" the doctor sighed aggressively "and what is it about her that they don't want us to know?" she further questioned.

Six didn't reply, he knew the doctor wasn't looking for one. He just as much in the unknown as her, but he'd known White well enough, to recognize when his old partner was hiding something big.

"Hallo" Miss. Generiert called out to them as she approached with a mug in her good hand.

Holiday turned away from the door to regard the Germen woman "hello" she replied back politely, Six didn't say anything or look towards Miss. Generiert. The woman seemed unfazed as she learned against the opposite wall Holiday was leaning against, leaving Six in between.

The women with sharp blue eyes looked from the door to Holiday while taking a long sip out of the mug.

"Doctor Holiday…" the germen woman said slowly, making sure she pronounced the name perfectly, as she lowered her mug "could you look over Ghost?" she asked, gaining the attention of both the doctor and six, whipping their heads turned towards her.

"Why ask me, I thought Dr. Goodwin was Ghost's doctor?" Holiday asked curiously watching as Miss. Generiert huffed at Dr. Goodwin's name, making the steam in her mug waver before she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Also the little I did get to read about Ghost's medical report says she is physically fine" Holiday explained a little disgruntled, not liking how much was being hidden from her. Especially since it could be keeping them all away from finding the truth about what really did happen out there.

Miss. Generiert shifted against the wall trying to find a more comfortable position that didn't irritated her injuries. "Ghost is hiding some short of injyery" she stated looking straight at the women across from her.

Holiday and Six exchange glances before returning to the Germen woman "what makes you think that?" the doctor asked.

"Ghost is someone that favors using dewal weaponry, yet she ayoke only ewsing one gun in one arm, holding her other arm close to her side" Miss. Generiert explained.

Six then spoke up for the first time since the German women came to them "she was protecting the right arm…" he stated recalling the memory.

Something clicked within Holiday as a different memory came to mind "the same arm that was wrapped around Rex when we found them" she said more to herself then the other two, but nonetheless received a nod from Miss. Generiert.

"That doesn't explain why you're telling this to Holiday over Goodwin" Six stated looking at the women that scoffed at Goodwin's name again.

"That womahn has too mush tunnel vision" Miss. Generiert stated taking an aggressive sip of her coffee "Vhat happened is big and Ay want Ghost to get properly looked after" the German woman said staring at the dark liquid that sat within her yellow mug.

0=0=0=0

Rex reached up, back bending away from the wall he rested against, stretching his arms and spine, Ghost sat next to him legs curled up next to her, pillow hugged to her stomach.

"It's actually kind of nice being in here with someone else, you know that isn't a snarky monkey" Rex said resting his arms behind his head.

Even with the shades on he could tell she looked at him puzzled (maybe it came from being around six so often) "are you speaking metaphorically or do you referee to the chimpanzee that came in here with the beverages?" she asked frankly, which made Rex laugh again.

"Yeah the chip, he's my side-kick…or he was" he said looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Side-kick?" she questioned tilting her head.

"Of course every great hero has a side-kick" Rex said puffing out his chest in pride, but the girl simply looked even more perplexed.

"It is true that many heroes have side-kicks…" she said, surprising Rex a little that she actually knew the term "but there are many great champions, some possibly better known than the ones with continuing protégées and/or partners with less recognition"

"True" Rex said with a nod "but even the ones that go solo become even greater when they team up with someone else, and that solo hero is a lot more limited then ones with teams or side-kicks" he explained earning a nod from the girl.

"You do bring an adequate argument" she said agreeing with him, as she recalled that this indeed does happen.

"Well seem like you two are getting…." The deep voice of Bobo's was quickly cut short as a gun in the girl's left hand aimed directly at him. The chip hanging awkwardly out of a vent above them "…along…"

"It's okay Ghost" Rex said tugging on the sleeve of her suit, guiding her arm to lower, muttering "man your trigger happy" earning an odd shrug from the girl.

"It's not a good idea to startle this girl" Rex said looking up at Bobo who looked less than amused.

"I'll keep that in mind" he grunted as he unhinge himself and swung down to the floor, as Ghost raised her arm, sliding the gun back into her sleeve, Rex really needed to ask how she kept the thing in there.

"Come on, there's something you need to see" Bobo said walking to the door and unlocking it with a card that was most defiantly not his.

"I could've done that, my main issue is this" Rex said waving to wrap up leg, while Ghost slide off the bed and stood next to it silently observing the two.

Bobo rolled his eye as the door slid open "I've got you covered" he said slipping out of the door and quickly coming back to the bed with a pair of crutches, door soon slipping closed behind him.

"What's all this about?" Rex asked sliding to the edge of the bed and taking the crutches.

"You want to know what happened I'm going to show you" Bobo said seriously, Rex nearly lost his balance hearing this, both Bobo and Ghost on each side of him, reaching out to steady him.

"Your… there's actually a recording of what happened?" Rex asked surprised, Ghost staring down at the chimp with just as much disbelief, though mostly hidden behind her blue shades.

"Yeah there is" Bobo confirmed "and its separated from the network, so we gotta get to the room that it's being stored in, to see it " he explains before waving at the boy to fallow "now get moving, the guards aren't going to keep distracted forever" he grunted walking over to the door.

Rex hopped towards the door Ghost fallowing in tow, Bobo opened the door again and looked both ways down the hall, before facing Rex and spotting the girl.

"Oh no, little miss gun-jump is not coming with us" Bobo grunted, he was about to provide more to his argument when he saw the look on Rex's face. The chimp let lose an aggressive sigh, feeling his argument deflate with it, he knew full well the extent of the boy's stubbornness when he had his mind set.

"fine" he growled out.

"But" he said raising his arm and pointing a finger at the girl "she doesn't point another gun at me"

"No promises" Ghost replied before Rex could speak, getting a none too pleased sound from the Chimp.

Bobo gave Rex a warning glance, before nudging his head at the girl, a signal for him to keep Ghost off his back. Rex laughed slightly attempting to deflate some of the tension and gave a nod before the grumpy monkey took a few cautious visual sweeps of the hall, then waving his hand to fallow. The swiftly stepping into the hallway, Rex quickly fallowed with Ghost behind him. The Girl periodically scanning behind them, watching for anyone that could bust their sneak out, and mission to find the truth.

0=0=0=0=0

Miss. Generiert, Hoilday and Six remained waiting outside of White's meeting room doors, but all their gazes were quickly ripped away from the door as alarms suddenly blared through the building and a robotic voice repeated "alert code 32-C, alert code 32-C." Six spared a glance and a nod towards Holiday, the woman quickly returning it before he rushed down the hall.

"Ew two alvays talk without vords?" Miss. Generiert asked bending down with a pained grunt putting her mug on the floor.

"Six isn't the type to talk unnecessary" the doctor said with small sigh, as the German women removed a pistol sized gun from the inside of her boot as she carefully stood up again. She took a few steps and handed the weapon to the doctor, Hoilday took it saying a "thanks" before changing the settings to stun on the gun.

"Bettah safe than sorry" Generiert replied as she unhooked a gun hoisted on her hip, before the two women made their way down the hall.

0=0=0=0=0

"What's code 32-C?" Rex asked out loud as the three snuck down the hallways, he wasn't worried about anyone hearing his voice or click of his crutches over the blaring noises of the alarm. "It is the code for multiple low level EVO escapes" Ghost explained to him.

"oh thanks" Rex replied glancing back at her, slightly surprised she didn't already have a gun in hand before looking forward towards Bobo and asked "so this part of your 'distraction'?"

"Just wanted to make sure everyone had something to do and didn't bother doing a routine check on your guys room " the chimp said like he was doing something considerate for the guards and grunts of providence that where now; most likely, running around capturing the low EVO's that escaped before they caused any damage.

"Right... and you were jus-ah" Rex was cut off as Ghost grabbed him by the collar of his jacked and tugged him back making a mini-rabbit EVO miss his head by a few inches, the little thing tackling the wall instead. Rex stared as it tumbled to the ground, Ghost grabbing it by the scruff of its neck before it could regain its senses. She held it at arms length as it flailed its arms and claws in Rex's direction.

"Great this thing likes me as much as its mother" Rex groaned glaring at the small pink EVO Rabbit. Ghost gave him a puzzled look, but he waved his hand dismissively and simply said "long story"

"Damn, there's still one" Bobo growled under his breath some ways down the hall looking down a different corridor, seeming to have paid no mind to the mini EVO attack. Rex limped over to Bobo keeping one eye on the small devil bunny. He turned away from the rabbit and Ghost once he got behind the chimp leaning against the wall before sneaking a peak around the corner. There was a providence agent standing next to a door at the other end of the corridor.

The two males leaned back away from the corner as Rex asked "so that's the room we need to get into?"

Bobo replied with a quick "yep."

As the chimp began to grumble different plans to get the guard away from the door, Ghost glanced at the rabbit formulating a plan of her own. "I will return shortly" the girl simply stated before running around the corner and down the corridor to their desired destination.

"Wait" Rex said as loud as he dared as he tried to grab her arm, but was quickly pushed back by Bobo "do you want us to get caught" he growled. Both pausing as they heard a surprised yelp from the guard fallowed by running footsteps that increasingly became quieter. Once the foot steps were gone, they both quickly whipped their heads around the corner seeing Ghost; minus a rabbit and guard, standing in front of the door waving them over.

"Maybe having her along wasn't a bad idea" Bobo muttered to himself as he rounded the corner and headed to the door, Rex fallowing as quickly as he could.

"What did you do with the guard?" Rex asked Ghost, once he was close to her.

"They are currently chasing down a low class rabbit EVO, but I do not know for how long so we would be wise to finish our task before his return" She replied as Bobo started to work on the non digital lock of the door. That raised Rex's suspicions even higher, the only reason a door didn't have a digital lock on it was to specifically keep him out. He could probably just knock the door in, but that would get a lot of unwanted attention, as it did the last time he broke down a door that had a physical lock. He would give props to who ever came up with the idea to put alarms on the hinges of the door; going off when they were broke or bent.

Bobo cursed out a few colourful words as one of his lock picking tools broke "damn they've changed the lock...Hey Girly" Bobo called turning to her "could you do something about this door" Ghost stared down at the chimp and Rex could swear she even looked a little tense. Bobo rolled his eyes "you want to know what happened don't ya?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Ghost seemed to hesitate glancing from the door to the chimp, her shoulders slumped indicating the defeat of her inner conflict. She approached the door, Bobo moving out of her way. Rex watched her wondering if she had lock picks slipped up her sleeves like her gun, but instead he was more than surprised as he watched her hand faze through the door and lock. Her hand completely disappearing into the door, he watched as her wrist twisted hearing the click and turn of the lock as the bar within the door slid out from one door and back into its resting door.

Ghost kept her hand within the lock as she used her other hand to turn the handle, she opened the door about half way before pulling her hand out and looking back at the other two. The chimp pushed past her quickly, side glancing towards the girl as he past her, gaining speed once he was in the room.

While Rex stayed frozen, his mouth hanging open, feet rooted to his spot. Ghost tilted her head perplex as to why he wasn't coming in and move herself and the door over more thinking he needed more room to pass.

Rex quickly shook himself out of his stunned state "why didn't you tell me you were an EVO?" Rex asked bewildered, why in the world didn't he know that there was another EVO agent; not to mention one around his age, in providence?

She tilted her head the other way looking even more confused and if he was reading her face right behind those shades, Ghost looked surprised.

"I alleged you were aware of my operations as I am of yours" she explained.

"Hey" Bobo hissed at the two teens, both quickly turning towards the chimp sitting in a computer chair in the room glaring at them with his one good eye "get in here, or do you want to get caught!" he huffed twirling the chair back around tapping away at the key glance once or twice at something in his hand. As the two swiftly moved themselves into the room. Ghost quietly closing the door, making sure in looked as if it hadn't been disturbed before going to Rex's side, he was standing in the middle of the relatively small computer lab looking at the screen that covered one whole wall watching Bobo click through the files.

"You two ready?" The chimp asked looking so sober and serious it made Rex feel a bolt of doubt roll over him, but there was so much he already didn't know about himself… He didn't need another important moment; good or bad, gone from his life.

He turned to look at Ghost, who for the moment looked lost in her own thoughts. The very recent info he got about her being an EVO flooded him again, and couldn't help but wonder if that was a part of this mystery.

"No matter the truth of what occurred…" she said her features looking determined before turning towards him. He could feel her unwavering gaze through the shades "I do not wish to drown within the unknown."

Rex couldn't help but smile at her "seems like we're on the same page" he told her, giving the fellow teen a nod and she returning it. They both looked at the screen "show us, Bobo" Rex said glaring at the monitor that was about to reveal the truth.

"Alright" Bobo said his tone holding the unspoken words of 'I hope you're sure.'

The chimp clicked on a file opening several video windows at once, he typed in a time code and the videos began to play.

It was the building they were in just the other day, recorded from several different cameras, ones that were most likely mounted on the providence tanks and aerial copters. It was chaotic with agents fighting worm like creatures that beat against the outside of the building, while others aided the injured and employees that couldn't defend themselves. Honestly to the two seasoned agents, it was bad, but not nearly as bad as their imaginations made it out to be.

Then all the recordings but the ones from the air began to shake, both the teens tensed. Seemingly at once they both looked at the one screen that had purple glowing lines sprouting from one area of the building near an outside wall spreading rapidly over the walls and roof of the providence complex. Their eyes scanning over the different recordings watching as the lines ominously blanketed the structure. Then it went silence, both teens gaze whipping over every recording waiting and knowing something was about really happen.

They both jumped as mental spikes sprung out, randomly covering the building all having those same purple lines. Metal wires priced through the building most wrapping around the building in a cocoon as others spread outwards consuming the worm creates that attacked the building in tight binds. The purple lines of light spreading over the monstrous EVO's making them let out a pricing cry that sounded like pure agony. The sound making Rex turn away and Ghost to cover her ears cringing away from the screen, they both returned their gaze quickly to the screen, hearing a cacophony of orders and responses being thrown around by agents as they did their best to retreat from the attacking metal. Seeing some providence trucks and tanks being picked up and torn in half by the wires, or them being pierced by several of the attacking cables, making what was once powerful vehicles into nothing but scrap, for the ones lucky enough not to explored from the brutal attack, some of the videos turning into nothing but static.

Then a renew sound of inhuman screeches clouded over all other noise. Rex flinched, swallowing hard, Ghost moving her hands over her mouth as they both felt ill watching the worm creatures skin bubble, melt and mutate within the metal coils. Ooze that might have once been the creatures skin leaking between the wires. They both watched in horror as more of these coils and wires covered in purple glowing lines went on their destructive path, more and more of the video's turning into static.

"Stop this!" someone yelled, and Bobo paused the remaining videos, Rex kept staring at the now still images of destruction.

"Rex!" he heard his name but didn't turn, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder and then another hand on his other one, before he was forcefully turned away from the screen coming face to face with Dr. Holiday.

"Rex…" she said his name more softly, and he knew that he should reply but just… couldn't, he could only stare down at her. "He's in shock" he heard her say as a third new hand was place on his shoulder and a forth on his back. "Sit down Rex" she soothingly said, allowing the two sets of hands to guild him backwards and seat him on a desk.

"It's going to be okay" she softly spoke petting his head, doing her best to give the boy a comforting smile, and other comforting words as the third hand gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Rex both heard her and didn't, he spotted that German women walking past them and to the computer. His gaze turned back to the still images as the women leaned over Bobo's shoulder and started to close the video's and lock the system again. He didn't look at them long as a green wall quickly stood between him and the screen, blocking his view.

Rex looked up and stared at Six, the man putting his hand once again on the teen's shoulder. The serious agent looked concerned for the few that knew how to read the man's emotions. Rex knew this was bad, but again his voice, his mind wouldn't respond. He heard Six and the Doc exchange a few words, but didn't register what they were. He turned towards Holiday as he felt her hands leave his head.

She walked over towards Ghost, the platinum blond girl hugging herself leaning against the opposite wall from him, trembling as she stared at the ground. He could hear Holiday use her soothing voice as she approached the girl about to place her hand on the female teen's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Ghost screamed in fear, scrambling away from the Doctor, trembling worst then before breathing unevenly and looking terrified. Rex tried to stand up but was quickly pushed down to sit by six, Rex didn't look at the man, as his gaze was locked on the scene in front of him.

Miss. Generiert quickly came up from behind Holiday; who looked startled from the young girl's outburst. The German women grabbed the other woman by the shoulder and moved the doctor behind her with her good arm.

"It's okay Ghost, how aboewt ew collect yerself in my room okay?" she asked slowly and softly. Ghost stared at her for a long few moments before nodding.

"okay fallow me, okay" Miss. Generiert asked again, using the same slow pace of wording and tone. Ghost just nodded again, the German nodded back being careful to give Ghost plenty of space as she walked around her and to the door way, Ghost fallowing a fair distant behind Miss. Generiert. They both walked past the doors, disappearing down the corridor.

He heard Hoilday speak to him again, but didn't look at her, he kept staring down the hall, everything after that was a blur.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Read and review please it really helps to encourage me.


	4. The Start of Knowing

Authors Notes: A special thanks to Lil'Pup and Apadgett for their reviews and input.

I have written Miss. Generiert (aka the Germen women) with less of an accent so hopefully she is easier to understand now.

* * *

= = The Start of Knowing = =

0=0=0=0=0

When Rex gained his senses again, he was laying on an examination table propped up into a sitting position. He had no idea how he got back into the lab or why he had a cup; half-filled with juice. He lifted his head just noticing a hand petting head.

"Rex?"

He turned towards Holiday's questioning voice noticing she was the one that owned the hand on his head.

"Yeah Doc?" he asked, man she hadn't pet his head since… well a really long time.

He watched her shoulders visibly relax as she sighed "good you're finally speaking" Holiday said relieved, petting his head a few more times before standing up from sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked pulling a medical tool from her pocket and scanning over him.

"Like I just watched a living nightmare… that I created" he said staring down at his juice, Holiday paused her examination.

"Rex…with what happened" she released a frustrated sigh "there has to be other factors to what happened besides your nanites" She said with a suspicious tone, she felt like important information was being hidden from her, even Rex could clearly see that feeling written all over her face.

"Hah, other factors huh?" he said feeling like her words were just spoken to comfort him or to convince herself.

Then a memory hit him "wait, other factors" he repeated lifting his head up and looking past the Doctor seeing an empty examination bed across the room "where's Ghost?" Rex asked almost sounding urgent.

"She's in Miss. Generiert's room, she… didn't want to be around anyone" Dr. Holiday explained putting her hands in her pockets, frowning as she thought of the girl's reaction "she didn't take what she saw very well."

He frowned remembering how truly scared she looked "Doc what do you know about Ghost's powers?" he asked looking up at the Doctor.

"Powers?" she asked puzzled, but quickly her mind put the pieces together "are you saying Ghost is an EVO?" it certainly explained a few things for the doctor, but… "Rex are you sure she's an EVO?"

Rex nodded his head, there was no doubt in his eyes, and then he suddenly felt uneasy as the realization washed over him "you didn't know either?"

"No" she huffed putting a hand on her forehead thinking for a moment before cursing "God Damn White." Holiday started pacing; she knew they were hiding something about the girl.

0=0=0=0=0

Miss Generiert gasped as she was slammed against the wall, eyes closed and whimpering; the impact aggravating her injuries. She slowly opened her eyes feeling cool metal hover over her neck. The Germen looked at the man who quiet roughly dragged her into this darkly lit room.

"Vhat is this, Siz?" She asked calmly trying to mentally push away the shooting pain in her shoulder. Doing her best not to squirm in the very dangerous man's grip; that looked very cold in this moment and from what she could tell was glaring at her with boiling anger, behind those dark shades of his.

"Why did you do that" he asked with a chilling and shape tone, much like the sword he held against her neck.

"Vhat do you think I do?" she calmly asked back, fighting not to flinch as Six move the blade to touch her skin. Even with being a weapon scientist this was much too close for comfort, even if it was a weapon she had invented and built herself.

He kept his eyes trained on her as he moved the arm that was pinning her, while he put slightly more pressure on her neck with his sword daring the women to try and move. She stood as still as possible watching as the high ranking agent reached into a pocket, inside of her lab coat. Pulling out her key card sporting her full name and picture, he held the card in front of her face.

"I saw Bobo slide this into your coat" he then turned the card around "at the time there was a piece of paper taped to the back of it, instructions on how to get into the computer system and the location of the file" his words were a statement not a question as he rubbed a figure over the back of the card, it's surface still holding sickly ruminates of the tape that held the note paper. He then gave her his questions "Why did you have Bobo show them? Both of them are not even fully healed."

"That's vhy" Miss. Generiert stated, Six pulling his blade slightly away from her neck so she wouldn't worry about cutting herself as she spoke. "I ah not expert on nanites" but she knew enough from weapon research against them "there is a chance that any fragments of truth left vill be lost vhen their nanites normalize themselves. Ghost's Doctor…" the Germen women didn't even like speaking Doc. Goodwins name. "She a fool, both Vhite and her manipulative game over Ghost more important than truth… more important than Rex or Ghost to them" she tried to explain to Six, the mention of White making one of his eye brow's raise.

"Extreme meazure had to be taken…" she said soberly with no doubt "it only way to active desired resultz"

"What are those?" he questioned, the women giving him a sad, but hopeful smile.

"Ghost getting vhat she was promised tooo long ago" she replied.

0=0=0=0

Rex watched Holiday pace back and forth, she was in her calculating mode, he usually knew better then to disturbed her train of thought in moments like this, but another question was tugging at his mind to hard to stay quiet.

"If you didn't know" he paused hoping to have a least some of the doctor's attention before asking "then how did Bobo know about Ghost's powers?"

Holiday stopped and turned to face Rex "Bobo KNEW?" she asked sounding as surprised as he was when he saw Ghost put her hand through a door. "Yeah, when he couldn't get the door open he told ghost to open it for him"

She walked up to Rex "what did she do to the lock?" she asked gesturing for him to continue.

"She fazed or something her hand into the lock and manipulated it from inside the door" he explained.

"So she has intangible abilities" Holiday concluded, it did make sense as to how the girl got into that building when it was on full lockdown.

"But it was weird…" Rex said thinking back, earning the doctor's full attention again "she seemed generally surprised that I didn't know she was an EVO"

"So she thinks that her being an EVO is common knowledge within providence?" Holiday guessed.

"Or something like that" Rex said in agreement, looking down at his juice before gulping it down and putting it off to the side as he tried to sit up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Holiday said in a scolding tone, as she took a shoulder and tried to push him back down, he was not to leave the bed yet.

"Going to go see Ghost" he stated.

Holiday sighed squeezing his shoulder "Okay I understand that we need to do more test on Ghost now that we know she's an EVO, but-"

"No that's not it" he nearly snapped at her, startling the doctor as he cut off her words.

He sighed before continuing "Whatever White and the providence people around here are telling her, is a lie."

He felt his anger grow thinking back when White manipulated him, by using Noah as a fake friend to have more control over his so called EVO weapon "I don't know why they're lying to her and I have no idea how much she even knows" he frowned as a grim thought came to him, his anger boiling more "or if everything is just false info they feed her, for some damn EVO war plot!" His hands rolled into fist his body trembling in anger "she doesn't deserve that!" no one deserved to be treated like a living weapon.

Some of Holiday's fight faded looking down at him, in moments like these her heart really went out to the teen. "Rex…" her hand on his shoulder loosened and gave a small reassuring squeeze "I know you want to help her but I don't think telling her all this is good for her right now"

Rex tried to protest but the doctor continued talking before he could "she is still coming to grips with what she saw, telling her that so much she knows is a lie… is just going to upset her further" She explained petting the teen's head. Holiday was about to talk more, but her words were once again cut off as the door whooshed open.

Both looked to the door as Miss. Generiert closely followed by Six, walked into the room.

"I need to borrow Vex" the women requested coming up to the boy and Doctor.

"Why?" Holiday questioned looking at the other women suspiciously.

While Rex asked "for vhat, I'm mean for what?" he said quickly correcting himself, hoping the German women didn't think he was trying to insult her.

Six came up to stand next to Holiday "Seems Ghost is an EVO" He said looking towards Rex and the Doctor.

"Yeah thanks for the old news" the teen said with a board wave "got anything new?" he asked, waving his hand towards himself gesturing for the man to 'lay it on me if you got it' way.

"Plenty" the Germen women provided "but Virst I need Holiday to do ah complete check up and scan on Ghost" He said as her pricing blue eyes looked at Rex as she pointed her good arm towards him "and I need yer help with Ghost"

"How can I help Ghost?" the teen asked his attention fully turned to the German Women.

"Why do you need Rex's help?" Holiday asked interrupting them, both generally curious and weary of what the other women had to say.

"Ghost iz more comfortable around EVO's over non individualz, after povers have acted up… like that" she said making it sound as if something like this; or similar to this, had happen before, making the Doctor's inquisitiveness towards the girl heighten even more. "So Vex, could you talk and get Ghost out of her" The foreign women paused thinking of the right word "out of her stump… slump?"

"I can try" Rex said looking over to Holiday, making sure he had her permission otherwise he knew it was going to be a battle to just get out of the room.

She let out a defeated sigh before giving him a nod, Six handing the teen his clutches after getting the Doc's approval.

"Alright lead the way Miss. G" Rex said not even attempting to pronounce the German Women's name; he just knew he would slaughter it.

The light hair women nodded to the teen giving him a thankful smile "Alright, Fallow" she said walking a little ahead of Rex, but keeping a slower pace then she usually would, so Rex wouldn't have to push himself to keep up.

Once the two were out of the room, Holiday sighed crossing her arms.

"This will be good for him" Six said, trying to ease her worry the logical way.

"Why do you say that?" Holiday asked facing the modern samurai.

"Rex is at his strongest when he helps others" He replied, making the women smile and nod in agreement.

"Yes, I guess your right"

0=0=0=0=0=0

Reviews are highly appreciated =3


End file.
